Various types of locks have been utilized in connection with door locking mechanisms and ignition systems associated with a vehicle. Traditionally, vehicle door locking mechanisms and ignition systems are operated utilizing a mechanical key. Vehicle operators typically utilize keys for locking or unlocking vehicle doors and rotating an ignition start, such as an ignition system tumbler, in order to start the vehicle. An ignition key switch controls power to a number of vehicle accessories, thereby preventing accessories from running down the car's battery when the vehicle is parked for an extended period of time. The ignition switch also serves the greater purpose of connecting a starter to the battery, which allows the battery to send a powerful surge of electricity in the starter when the vehicle is being started.
Typical ignition key switches possess four positions such as, for example, “off”, “accessories”, “on” and “start”. Some vehicles, however, possess two off positions, off and lock; one turns off the car and the other allows the key to be removed from the ignition. When the key is turned to the accessories position, certain accessories, such as the radio, can be powered. Accessories that utilize too much power, however, such as window motors, remain off in order to prevent the vehicle's battery from being drained. The accessories position utilizes the least amount of battery power when the engine is not running. The on position turns on all of the vehicle's system, including systems such as the fuel pump, powered window motors, etc because this is the position the ignition switch remains in while the car's engine is running. The start position can be spring loaded so that the ignition switch will not remain in place when the key is released.
When the key is inserted into an ignition switch lock cylinder and turned to the start position, the starter engages. Likewise, when the key is released, it returns to the on position, cutting power to the starter. Conventional ignition switches can be designed to switch a lower voltage of 12V and a current of 10-15 A. The same ignition switch can be utilized in the context of a 24V system; however, the current is de-rated to 5 Amps. Such ignition switches are unable to switch high current such as, for example, 25 Amps at 25 VDC over an enhanced life cycle of 60000 cycles. The majority of prior art key ignition switches utilizes a sliding arrangement contact make and break mechanism. Such an arrangement is susceptible, however, to sustained arcing as the make/break mechanism speed is dependent on the rotation of the key by the user. Slowing the rotation arcing endures for a prolonged time, which in turn leads to failure of the switch.
Based on the foregoing it is believed that a need exists for an improved ignition key switch apparatus having a compact size, high current, and a snap action mechanism. A need also exist for an improved snap spring to make/break contacts and to reduce the effect of arcing on the contacts and conductors.